


Dumbstruck

by Officer_Jennie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash, founder's era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Drabble done for this Ultra rare pair cause I'm struggling, need to write, but don't want a lot of people toseewhat I'm producing in my current state.





	Dumbstruck

Kagami wasn’t one for self-reflection. His cousin Hikaku did enough of that for the whole clan, whole afternoons spent meditating and inhaling enough incense to cause brain damage. That sort of thing simply had no appeal to him. What was done was done, after all, and no amount of anxious analysis later on would change the past.

That being said, he was beginning to think that maybe just a  _little_  reflection wouldn’t do any harm, because for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what he’d done to piss off his clan head. Madara had such a short temper that it could have been anything from the pin in his cushion last week to the tea he’d accidentally spilled on a stack of missives back when he was  _four_ , and the man’s habit of holding grudges  _for a lifetime_  only made it that much harder to pinpoint that nail in his coffin.

Whatever it was, it had put an  _especially_  vindictive glint to the madman’s eye as he’d doled out his punishment. And no amount of whining or begging on his part had changed his mind, only earning him a manic grin and dark chuckling.

A week’s mission. Out of village, with little chance of fighting since it was only out to deliver a scroll to one of the small towns hear Hi no Kuni’s northern border. Easy enough a  _genin_  could do it, the sort of thing he used to do a decade ago with his old teammates shortly after graduating from the academy. A cake walk, practically a  _vacation_  for a shinobi of his caliber.

The punishment portion came in the form of his companion. Who had shoved him out of their  _shared hotel room_  with his self-important nose stuck up in the air, demanding Kagami take care of some menial,  _completely unnecessary_  errands while he took an honest to god  _nap_.

It had taken only half an hour to complete the asshole’s to-do list, but since it had started pouring after the first five Kagami  _really_  didn’t care if he interrupted Izuna’s beauty sleep. And just to make that point  _very clear_ he kicked their door open, letting it slam shut behind him.

“ _Here_! I got your damned bandages and  _completely necessary_  bag of  _peanuts_! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just...uuhhhhh,” Kagami trailed off as he stared at his companion, whose expression couldn’t seem to settle on shock or horror. That wasn’t exactly what Kagami was focused on, since processing Izuna’s current state of undress was taking up most of his active brain power.

He had clearly bathed, long hair left out of his usual low ponytail, draping around his shoulders and sticking to his very bare chest. The borrowed yukata was only just on him, slipping down his arms from where he’d sat up in a rush, sash undone and half on the floor.

Most damning, of course, was the flush spread across his face and neck, his uneven breaths oh so telling. And the familiar shirt he had clutched in one hand.

“Is that my, uhhh...” Despite how thoroughly soaked to the bone he was, Kagami felt almost unbearably warm. He had to shift a bit, his usual well fitting pants a bit tighter than they’d been only moments before.

Izuna coughed, averting his eyes and doing his best to not appear like he’d just been caught in a  _very_  compromising position. “If I say no, can we forget this happened?”

“That’s my shirt.” His brain was finally catching up to what he was seeing as he stood dumbstruck, right in front of the doorway, watching Izuna sink further into his spot on the futon. “You’re using my shirt to-”

“ _Look_ , I didn’t use it  _like that_ , so let’s just forget it, okay?” Kagami suddenly found his face quite full of cloth, and he barely managed to catch it as it fell, left staring at the only spare shirt he’d brought with him.

“Why were you using my-”

“ _Just. Forget it_!” The words were muffled by the covers Izuna had buried himself in, and for the rest of the night he refused to either come back out or say another word.

When they made it back to Konoha a little less than a week later with hardly a word between them, Kagami was beginning to suspect it wasn’t  _him_  Madara had been punishing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble done for this Ultra rare pair cause I'm struggling, need to write, but don't want a lot of people to _see_ what I'm producing in my current state.


End file.
